The Servant of Tyranny
by Heyra
Summary: [KakaObi][AU]Once upon a time in a faraway place, there was an evil kingdom who no one dared to face. The ruler was a young man so mean, a tyrant King of only age sixteen. Beside him was a silver haired servant so loyal, lived only to please the corrupted royal. Both would be separated at the day the King would face the villager's dismay.


****Author's Note:**

**Today I finished five out of six of my final projects and I'm celebrating by writing a huge ass oneshot! It's also my first time writing smut (even if it was just a small piece) and the first time I've finished a fanfiction.  
****I'm proud of myself right now. :D**

****Important Notes:**

**This is a yaoi story.**

**It was inpired by three vocaloid songs Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil and Daughter of White.**

**It is an AU.**

****Warnings:**

**There is a sex scene, malexmale lovin' ya know!**

**Also little pieces of gore.**

**And finally, character deaths...**

* * *

He doesn't know what to do honestly. He can't believe his so called "friends" abandoned him in the museum. What's worse is that the museum was fucking huge!

Stupid ass fucking friends!

…Ah, there's no reason to bitch about spilled milk… or was it cry about spilled milk?

…Whatever. He looked all over the room and realized he was on the exact same spot an hour ago. Shit.

"Are you lost?" he quickly turned around and saw the owner of the voice. The other boy has silver hair, dark colored bored-looking eyes but what really caught his attention was the black handkerchief tied around his face. It was covering his nose and mouth area. Was he sick?

Remembering that it was rude not to answer, he replied with a short nod, a little embarrassed for his sense of direction and blatant staring.

"Well, you're in luck. My father works here so I kind of know the place inside and out. By the way, what's your name?" the other boy asked.

"Obito. Obito Uchiha." He answered almost quietly.

The other boy pulled out a phone and texted someone. "Come with me Obito, I was going to the main entrance anyway." He said after putting down his gadget. The silver haired boy started to lead, assuming Obito was going to follow.

He did.

* * *

They were walking for about thirty minutes in silence and it was driving Obito mad. 'How could anybody be this quiet?' he thought to himself in exasperation. To relieve him from his own boredom, he slowed down his walking to inspect some of the artifacts. Playing a game in his head called lame or not lame.

'Lame… lame… is that a shark's teeth? I bet Kisame would be fond of that. Not lame… lame… lame… A Chinese doll! Ha! Too bad Sasori and the rest decided to leave me alone, I bet Sasori would love that… but it's still lame… lame… la-' Obito stopped walking and did a double check. He went closer to an old and cracked orange mask with a swirl pattern. "Somehow that looks familiar…" the raven whispered inaudibly, transfixed at the old antique displayed before him.

_If I would get reborned…_

"That's the Tyrant's mask. It's my favorite artifact of all time." The silver haired boy said. Obito flinched as the other young man was suddenly beside him. When did he got closer? "The best part about the mask is the history."

That seemed to be an opening to a story-telling. The young Uchiha, who was curious enough, asked the other boy about its past.

"I have to warn you, it's pretty long. Are you sure you still want to know?" Obito nodded. "Alright then but don't space out on me."

The silver haired boy placed a hand on the glass that protected the mask. He looked at it with adoration that confused Obito. Before the raven could ask questions, he started to tell the story behind the old, chipped antique.

"Long ago" he started slowly. "There were different clans that fought each other for territory and power. They would constantly wage war all over the continent and the blood didn't stop spilling year after year. Countless men died for the promise of safety only for the next generation to suffer the same ill faith.

It seemed like an endless hell – a cycle of hatred - but then there was two boys from the two most powerful rival clans that wanted it all to stop and miraculously, they did.

The brave boys merged both their powerful clans and created a paradise, a kingdom ruled by two men dubbed the Iron Fist, Madara, and the Gentle Soul, Hashirama. The other neighboring clans who was sick of the fighting saw this and got inspired to do the same thing. The other clans who weren't open minded enough to appreciate the idea feared that their enemies would get too strong for them to defeat so they made allies with the kingdom. It didn't take long before everybody was united and the wars have finally stopped.

Unfortunately, there was an incident where Hashirama, the other ruler of the kingdom, died of an unknown disease and in his deathbed he unknowingly infected Madara.

Madara, without his partner, was a tyrant. Without Hashirama balancing the role of the leader, Madara was a ruthless ruler. He would slice off every disobedient man's head and would castrate anyone who would dare to question his ways of leadership – leading with fear instead of respect. But there came a time where Hashirama's disease was catching up to him and he had to pick an heir quickly or, according to him, "the power would go to the wrong hands".

Who he picked was a young orphaned child from his own clan. The boy, in fear that Madara's enemies – and they were a lot - would kill him if they knew who he was, was hidden to the world, forever unknown even until now. They said when Madara died at his twenties, the boy's deeds was done by a loyal servant - whose identity was only known due to his silver hair and cloth clad face - assuming that they were trying to protect the current ruler's identity.

The boy who lead at the time rumored to have the name 'Tobi' and he would –"

Suddenly, Obito's mind came to a halt as images and voices flashed inside his head at a speed of light. Memories that were both his and somebody else's came crashing at him with such force it hurts.

_A newly carved orange mask _

_Two boy's innocent laughter_

_There was a beach_

_A garden with many treats_

_Promises in a dark small room_

_A girl with kind eyes and brown hair_

_Blood_

_A blond little boy with the kindest of blue eyes_

_A blond man with the fiercest of blue eyes_

_More Blood_

_A message in a bottle_

_A man with black and long unruly hair and a smirk plastered on his face_

_There's blood everywhere_

_A white chrysanthemum flower_

Obito clutched his head in pain.

_A loyal servant with a strikingly silver hair and cloth clad face. _

_A man with the same hair stood behind a guillotine except he was wearing an orange mask._

The silver haired boy in front of him started shouting words. He couldn't hear anything.

_"Before you go, you should know that I –"_

Obito's sight was starting to blur.

_"If I would get reborned…"_

The young Uchiha blacked out. Before his conscious completely fade, he could feel the ground on his back and hands shaking his shoulder. He could hear a familiar voice calling his name. He wanted to respond but his voice stopped working.

"Obito, wake up! Obito! Wake –"

* * *

"- up! You damn lazy King! You're going to be late… again! Wake up Tobi!"

Tobi opened his eyes and saw his loyal sixteen year old servant fuming beside him. "I swear Tobi. Someday your lateness and irresponsibility would be the death of you."

"Relax, Kakashi. You're going to get gray hair from worrying too much… oh wait."

Kakashi growled. "It's not gray, it's silver." His servant hissed. " You could ask every person on this damn castle and everybody would answer silver."

Tobi snorted. "Then everyone in this castle needs glasses."

The vein on Kakashi's forehead was getting visible. Tobi noticed it and realized he might have been too far today. He knew his best friend was sensitive about his face and hair due to all of it coming from his father (his father was always a sensitive subject). It was also the true reason why the silver haired boy kept covering his face with a black cloth. "Okay, okay. I'll stand up."

* * *

They were both five years old when Madara adopted Tobi from the orphanage and Kakashi was given by an unknown clan for peace offering. The twenty year old tyrant had deemed Kakashi worthy enough – a genius even, like the Hatake clan claimed – and had an idea to use him as a servant in the future. He put Kakashi into intensive training the decision.

Tobi at that time was still learning the dos and don'ts of being an effective ruler when he spotted him. When Madara went for a break, Tobi stayed at the slave's quarters and went closer to the intriguing young man. "Hello, what's your name?" He cheerfully asked.

The silver haired lad didn't answer as he silently glared at the black haired boy. Sadly, Tobi was a stubborn little brat and wouldn't take no for an answer. "My name is Tobi. You?"

"… Kakashi." He answered quietly.

"Huh. That means scarecrow, right? What an odd name…" The boy named Tobi shrugged and grinned widely. "I like it."

That was the day they first met and ever since then, Kakashi was like a scarecrow to Tobi, silently guarding him away from the nasty crows while Tobi was like an overly attached sunshine to Kakashi, warm, welcoming and always present.

* * *

Intensive training was taking a toll on Kakashi as his body was getting weaker and the tasks were getting harder at the age of seven. The young heir would help him out by secretly stealing food from his own plate and quietly dressing his wounds at night.

Tonight, they were currently in Kakashi's tiny room. Tobi brought a fresh roll of medical gauze and set it out on the table along with a block of cheese and six slices of thick bread.

"Just wait Kakashi. Once Madara steps down from his position, I would do what it takes to end this." The raven promised as he rolled the gauze on Kakashi's bleeding arm. He was angry at the King and angry for himself for letting this happen. "I'll save you from this hell and you would help me rule this kingdom."

Kakashi didn't reply but for Tobi, he doesn't need to. The young heir knows the other boy trusts him enough to believe that he can do it. He would do it and save them all from tyranny. In the other hand, Kakashi's thoughts were filled with promises that no matter what happened, he would protect this boy up until his grave.

* * *

Today was one of those rare days where Madara was out of the kingdom to visit a faraway land for business. The boys didn't waste the opportunity as they both spend the rest of the evening star gazing.

The grass was a little damp, the air was fresh as always and the field was a sight to be seen, the perfect location for a rare star gazing marathon.

Tobi slowly plopped down the ground and rested his head on his folded hands. Kakashi just lay on the grass, a happy content smile plastered on his face and for once, there wasn't anything covering his face.

The young heir turned to his companion. "Have you ever wondered what would it be like if we had different lives?"

Without hesitation, Kakashi answered. "Yes… every day."

"Well, if we had different lives, I wish we would meet again."

"Highly unlikely but I also agree."

* * *

They were almost eight when Madara saw one of their meetings at night. As expected, he threatened to kill Kakashi on the spot. Tobi, who would not let that happen, threatened back with his own life. He dared to do suicide for his friend and damn them if they'll touch a single hair on Kakashi!

Madara put down the sword that was about to strike down on the silver haired boy's neck and gave Tobi two options – stay away from the slave and focus on being an heir or stay with the slave and get them both killed.

Tobi didn't want to end his friend's life without tasting some sort of freedom, so he vowed to never again go to the slave's quarters. Kakashi couldn't even protest as his only companion said good bye for one last time.

The day after that, the silver haired boy heard rumors that the young heir was sent off into a neighboring kingdom to train. He never saw him again until the age of nine.

* * *

Screams filled with pain echoed through the dungeon. "This would teach you to befriend lower mortals!" A man with long unruly hair growled. He grabbed another knife and used it to scoop the boy's right eye.

* * *

"Tobi, I want you to kill the rabbit."

"I don't understand Madara-sama. You said I should nurse this rabbit to health. Why kill it now?"

"Do not question your authority or I'll personally send someone to kill your innocent little slave."

"…You wouldn't dare…"

"I would and I could. Kill it."

Tobi plunged the dagger to the scarred white rabbit's head. "Good-bye GuruGuru" he whispered unheard by Madara. His tears were threatening to burst but he couldn't cry now, not especially in front of the tyrant.

* * *

Tobi was two months from turning nine when he received a gift from Madara. An orange swirly mask that noticeably has only one hole – not that he needed the other hole, him losing an eye was deemed a fitted punishment from Madara for 'conspiring against his back' and 'getting buddies with a slave'. He doesn't regret it one bit though and if given a chance, he'll do it again.

That was also the day Madara died due to 'Hashirama's disease' and a week later, Tobi smirked proudly as the older tyrant's body was slowly getting cremated. The young heir threw a veil with violet liquid on the burning corpse and nobody minded or even paid attention.

To be honest, they all just wanted the funeral to be over with.

* * *

Tobi was exactly nine when he was sent back to his now owned castle. The first person he searched was of course Kakashi.

When they reunited, Tobi was crying all over and confessing how he did his first kill – a rabbit he named GuruGuru - and describing how Madara was choking from his own breath and how the trainings was consists of killing poor innocent animals.

He also confessed how he was a messed up person for enjoying the way Madara was clutching his feet, looking at him with betrayed eyes and gasping for words that was suspiciously like 'traitor'. He was giving every detail to every story that was labeled as cruel and inhuman that his friend was getting a headache from the sheer mess of it all.

Kakashi on the other hand was silently fuming at his companion's lost eye. If he would be given a chance, he would drag Madara's body from hell into the living world to send him right back again just for shits and giggles. That'll teach him to mess with Tobi.

Fortunately, the only person inside Kakashi's room was the silver haired boy himself and the heir and nobody but they knew of Tobi's sins.

* * *

"It's three o'clock, Kakashi." Tobi, age twelve muttered while sitting in his throne. "Kakashi" he childishly whined. "It's snack time. It's three o'clock."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Dress up and wear that stupid mask of yours, we're going to the market to buy food."

It was funny to see the Kingdom's feared ruler obey at the simple order a mere loyal servant gave in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Kakashi was fourteen when he got his first odd dreams with his master. 'Odd dreams' were odd because of the sheer suggestiveness of it all. They were doing _it_ and he seemed to enjoy _doing_ it.

The silver haired boy, now confused, hid it from Tobi, scared that his companion would find it weird and will start to avoid him. But as the days pass by, he would stare more at the other's features, undress the raven in his mind and would stutter at his presence.

Tobi would give him a concerned look and he would answer, like always, with a practiced "I'm honestly not feeling well". It's the truth though, he was feeling unwell. To himself he is, but to other people, he was just in love.

Unfortunately, Tobi at the age fourteen was also having similar dreams. Except it wasn't about his companion, it was about a kind brown haired princess that lived nearby another kingdom. Her soft velvet voice would drive him crazy and her personality and beauty was to die for.

The raven was whipped and Kakashi stayed in the background. His heart was silently breaking to pieces on the marble floor. The worst part was that he doesn't even understand _why_ he was like this, but Kakashi wasn't called a genius for nothing. He was able to figure it out. It was just sad that he had to piece the final puzzle at the time when his master ordered him to kill someone…

…and he eagerly accepted without hesitation to please his King.

That was the clue though.

* * *

Kakashi silently trudged inside the castle after he stabbed some unknown guy with red short hair and lavender eyes several times. His whole body was bloody and his hair was stained

with red. He was shivering but not because of the cold, but because of the memory that _he_, Kakashi, killed a person - a breathing, thinking, human being with family and friends.

He climbed up the long winding stairs and knocked at a giant door's room he's always at exactly at sunrise except there wasn't even an inch of sunlight outside.

"Come in" said a sleepy voice he came to love for years now. He entered and shut his dark colored eyes when Tobi gasped at the sight of his servant drenched in crimson.

"Kakashi… you look like a mess…" he heard a soft clicking of the tongue. "I should have thought you how to do it properly. No matter, I would teach you next time."

Kakashi's mind came to a halt as the words "next time" replayed on his head again and again.

* * *

At the age of fifteen, Tobi was showing signs of ruthlessness and manipulation. He would sway people to do his bidding. When funds are down, he would squeeze every penny from the townpeople. He would not stop until he gets what he wants and what he wants should be served on a silver platter… or somebody's future would be at stake. He was spoiled and obviously corrupted with power and his loyal servant watched at the sidelines, horrified at what his friend become.

Kakashi would try to stop Tobi when he can, would try to reason with the raven but alas, he was too deep on his own mind that Kakashi couldn't break through. He wasn't strong enough not to be influenced with his master's sweet words or be scared from his King's snappish behavior. He was weak in the face of his first and only love and that was the truth.

It was only a matter of time though that his master would forget who he was, that he'll drift away from their friendship and be a monster like Madara. So after many nights of thinking, he devised a plan. Who said Tobi was the only one good at manipulating people?

At exact three o'clock in the afternoon was snack time. Kakashi served Tobi's dango on his usual table outside the garden. Once he placed the plate, he sighed loudly, feigning sadness and longing that might or might not been true.

Tobi, who lived with Kakashi as long as he can remember, easily picked it up. "What's wrong?"

The silver haired boy's eyes were down casted as he shook his head, acting like he didn't want to spill the beans. In truth, it was the exact opposite. "It's nothing really."

The Kingdom's ruler felt offended by that and scoffed. "Like hell you could lie to me. Kakashi, we've been friends since I was five. You could tell me anything."

"Anything you say?" Tobi nodded proudly, his stick of dango momentarily forgotten.

"I want to go to the beach."

The raven blinked. "That's all?" He grinned widely. "That's easy!"

* * *

"So… why here exactly?"

"…I just… wanted to go to the beach."

"…."

"…."

"It's quite pretty, I give you that."

"Yeah, it really is."

"….."

"….."

"Want to go for a swim?"

"I think I'd rather relax here at the shore."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Tobi?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi looked at his friend with sad tired eyes. "Have you ever heard of the story Message in the Bottle?" His companion shook his head. Seeing as it was an opening to a story-telling, he asked what it was.

"It's my favorite story of all time. It was told by my mother who heard it from her own mother."

"….."

"You see, there were two young children – one was once a spirit, who was granted by a sorcerer another life, and one was a boy who wanted a friend." Kakashi started. He was staring at the sea with distant eyes, trying to remember what his mother had told him before he was forcibly given off as peace offering. "The spirit told the young man that, in order to pass the time, they could write their deep wishes in a piece of paper, put it in a bottle and throw it at the sea. It might come true."

Tobi was curious. "Did he do it and if so, what was his wish?"

The silver haired boy sighed. "…You're being impatient."

The young King laughed.

"…. Anyways… A few days later, the spirit finally saw his friend throwing a bottle at the sea. She eagerly took the bottle and opened it up, only to find the words 'Thank you'. The next day, the spirit asked what the boy's true wish was and was greatly confused when the boy answered with nothing. It made the spirit question 'why bother throwing a bottle at all when you don't have a wish'. The boy simply smiled at her, told her that he got his wish already and he was just sending a bottle to thank the supernatural beings at work."

"So… happily ever after?"

"Not quite. After that day the sorcerer came back and asked for her payment. The spirit didn't have the required objects the sorcerer was looking for so she punished her by taking away her friend's life, the reason why she wanted to be reincarnated at the first place."

Tobi was getting misty eyed. "What happened to the spirit?"

"Their contract stated that she can't turn back into her original form after dying so even death, which she thought of many times, would not be a solution. She sat at the edge of the sea every time, crying her eyes out."

"So that's the lesson? Do not make contracts with sorcerers?"

"Yes, but it also thought us to play a game with the same name, Message in the bottle. I use to do it with my mother, believing that the spirit was still out there granting wishes."

Tobi was intrigued by this, his eyes lighting up with delight as a question burned into his mind. "What did you wish for?"

"I wished for someone to protect. At that time I was thinking of my mother but…" Kakashi turned to Tobi. The slight squinting of his eyes was the only indication of his genuine smile. "I still think my wish came true otherwise."

He couldn't explain why but Tobi's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his friend.

* * *

Tobi was sixteen when he tried to court the princess with short brown hair and kind eyes. He would send many bundles of red chrysanthemum flowers, different kinds of chocolates that came from various kingdoms and gems and jewelries that were mined and forged from another country. He would also ask Kakashi to personally send the love letters to the princess and in return, after the message has been sent, the servant would have a two days break.

Kakashi would use this vacation time exploring the princess's kingdom. While walking around, he would notice a lot of girls ogle him from a distance and some brave ladies would offer him a drink or two. He would decline though and think of an excuse when asked why, but it didn't stop the long list of admirers to pursue his hopeless love. Unknown to him, the princess was one of those admirers.

It was six months before the princess thought that enough was enough and after the love letter was given to her by Kakashi, she sent one back with a yellow chrysanthemum attached to it.

When Tobi received the letter and the flower, he was outraged as expected but what the servant didn't expect was the glare the young ruler throws at him from time to time when he's close. It made him uncomfortable and disappointed at himself for displeasing his master even though he does not know the reason as to why.

What broke the young King's temper though was the day the princess visited their kingdom to seek the hand of the loyal servant. In that day, Tobi locked himself inside his room, refusing to be seen by both his friend and the princess.

Of course, Kakashi declined the offer and, seeing how upset his master is, even go far as to banish them from the kingdom forever. The King was happy for that and the glare that was thrown to him earlier turned into awe and respect… and something much more.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident, the young ruler was in his room wallowing over his thoughts that plagued him after that day. He was thinking impure things he would do to his servant and it was driving him mad. It was wrong, he knows it, but he can't help thinking otherwise so he thought of reasons as to why the idea formed in the first place.

His conclusion was the princess's rejection. Maybe he was afraid that he would grow alone that the first sign of comfort – which was his friend – attracted him. Maybe, because of the rejection, he was just using his friend as a coping mechanism to forget about the princess's velvet voice, dark bored-looking eyes, stunning silver hair and –

Yes, it was the princess's fault and she would pay for that.

In the meantime, he would put these feelings inside a box and hide it under his bed because there is no way Kakashi would be burdened with these emotions. The servant already gave his own life to protect him. He does not need for Kakashi to sacrifice even his own will in order to please the King's ego. He was not cruel despite what other's believed.

It was just hard thinking that way though when Kakashi offered his own body when the servant misinterpreted his depression as a lack of a lover's touch.

* * *

The room was dark and heavy with the scent of sweat and sex. Deep moans can be heard echoing all over the stone walls. The dark silhouettes of two young men can be seen love-making in top of the huge bed.

Tobi bit his servant's shoulder when Kakashi hit the right place inside of him. He dragged his nails on the silver haired man's back and it designed his skin with long red lines.

Kakashi slowly pulled out of the warm hole only to push it back roughly, creating sweet friction on the spot that would make Tobi moan even louder. He kept repeating that rhythm until both was satisfied and tired of the act.

Once Kakashi pulled out, the servant put a finger inside the other's hole, delighted at the fact that it was still dripping with his seed.

Tobi was sound asleep and oblivious to what Kakashi did next. The servant kissed the forehead of his master and whispered the three passionate words both were too afraid to say.

"I love you"

* * *

Today was a peaceful day. It was three o'clock in the afternoon meaning it was snack time. Tobi sat at his usual seat in the garden while Kakashi served him a plate of dango and a cup of tea.

"We should not speak of what happened last night." Tobi whispered once Kakashi was done serving him his treats. "Don't get me wrong, it was good – great even - but I would like it better if you wouldn't use yourself for such acts."

"But it did the job didn't it?"Kakashi asked. His eyes wouldn't meet the King's own.

Tobi wouldn't lie. "… It did." Oh hell, it did a lot more than what he said.

The servant's eyes were dead when he looked at the other straight in the single eye. "I was simply doing my job, Master." He muttered and after that left the King alone to his beautiful garden.

Tobi was mad. 'This is the entire princess' fault.' The King thought as he called for another servant and declared an order that the princess' kingdom would be burned to the ground first thing tomorrow.

* * *

_Once upon a time in a faraway place_

* * *

Screams of terror and begging for mercy was all around the Kingdom of Kasshoku. Knights with horses and flags that held the Kingdom of Konoha's insignia danced around the place, serving nothing but fear to the innocent victims.

"Burn the place down!" shouted a Konoha knight. "This is an order from King Tobi himself!"

* * *

_An evil kingdom who no one dared to face_

* * *

"Have you heard of what the King has done? He removed Kasshoku from the map entirely. Rumors say it was the home of Princess Rin, the young lady who turned down our King's act of courtship." A woman with long red hair whispered to a blond man with gentle blue eyes. "He's going too far, Minato."

"I know, Kushina."

"What are we going to do now?"

Minato's gentle eyes turned fierce. "We should find survivors from the Kingdom of Kasshoku and invite them to the coup."

Kushina grinned widely. "Excellent idea as always, Kiiroi Senkuo."

* * *

_And the ruler was a young man so mean _

* * *

A large group of townspeople crowded the main road. In the middle of it all was a lady with long red hair wearing a deep red dress. "The Kiiroi Senkuo has spoken! The coup starts now!" she shouted and the people burst into cheers.

* * *

_A tyrant King of only age sixteen_

* * *

"Milord, they are planning to overthrow you from your throne."

The young king was outraged. "Kill all those men!" he ordered.

"I am terribly sorry my lord but your troops are still weak from the last scourge."

* * *

_To defeat the King was no easy task_

_But the people can no longer wear their mask_

* * *

Minato approached Princess Rin. "You're going to join tonight's attack?"

Princess Rin who was busy securing his red armor didn't answer but the Kiiroi Senkuo took that as a yes.

* * *

_Like a flock of birds they were led by_

_A red lady mercenary into the nigh_

* * *

It didn't take long for the castle to be surrounded by both the Konoha and Kasshoku's people. The servants ran away from the catle as soon as possible and the knights who still have the will to fight were all killed.

The crowd made a way for Princess Rin as he stomped inside the abandoned building. "Show your face you coward!" she shouted. Her voice was filled with venom and her sharp sword was gripped with a scarred hand.

Minato landed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not be hasty. We are searching a king so he must be either sitting in his throne or inside his room… and if you don't mind, my wife and I have a few words for him."

* * *

The trio who led the war entered the King's luxurious room. They immediately spotted the tyrant leader, standing in front of the window wearing a long black hood. When he turned around to greet his visitors a good evening, they saw him wearing an orange mask with a swirl pattern and a single eye socket.

Kushina and Minato both stepped forward. The red headed lady was the first to spoke. "I am Kushina from the Uzumaki clan and we are here to avenge my nephew Nagato!"

Minato was the next to talk. "I am Minato from the Namikaze clan and I am here to avenge the people of Konoha who suffered from your way of leading."

Rin glared at the masked man. "You know who I am and why I'm here," she growled. "From the power invested in me from the kingdom of Kasshoku," she raised her sword and points it at the cloaked figure. "You hereby be executed tomorrow at exact three o'clock in front of all the people of Konoha."

The King was silent as he was dragged outside his room and was held prisoner at his own dungeon.

* * *

_Once upon a time in a faraway place _

_An evil kingdom who no one dared to face _

_And the ruler was a young man so mean_

_A tyrant King of only age sixteen_

_He was to be punished at three o'clock_

_When the church bells sounded a tock_

_His only wish before his death_

_Was to keep his identity, the only thing left_

* * *

The once ruler of the Kingdom slowly trudged his chained body into the guillotine. He placed his head carefully into the contraption, face still concealed with a mask and head still hidden with a hood. Around him were the people he once led. Some cheered and some called him nasty names raging from monster to bastard.

The executioner, who was Princess Rin herself, asked for his hood to be removed. The King silently obeyed. "I wouldn't have pegged you to have stunning silver hair, bastard. Consider that my last compliment. Any last words?"

The ex-King was silent for a minute, looking side to side like he was searching for someone. When he settled down, he replied in a confident, almost mocking voice. "I see… It's snack time."

The large blade fell down and the crowd applauds.

* * *

Somewhere outside the outskirts of Konoha was a beautiful beach. The sun was already setting at this time turning its already gorgeous water into orange and blue. Near the shore stood a white horse and a man with short black hair and coal colored eyes. He was clutching a single white chrysanthemum flower while wailing words of apologies to someone named Kakashi.

"If I would get reborned, I wish to see you again!" The man shouted. "I wish I would have a chance to say the words back! Why didn't you let me say the words back?"

He collapsed at the sand with his knees. His tear filled face facing the ground. The man was angry at the world, disappointed at himself, depressed for his lover and hopeless at the situation he was in.

His whole world collapsed in just one day and with a whisper, his resolved was renewed. "Hear me if the stories are true sad spirit of the sea… If I wish to have another chance, would you give it me?"

The man wiped his face and thought himself as delirious when he heard a sobbing sound from the ocean.

* * *

Ten years later…

* * *

A blond boy with the kindest of blue eyes visited the beach once again. "Obito!" he called, hoping his older friend heard him. A figure burst out of the water and waved at the boy - It was the ex-ruler of Konoha.

"I'm over here, join me!" the older man shouted back. The blond boy quickly undressed his shirt and ran towards the welcoming sea.

"Naruto," the man named 'Obito' started once the ten year old boy was near. "Have you ever heard of the story Message in the Bottle?" Naruto shook his head. "Well it was a story told by my best friend… and it's a lovely one if I might add. The story is heartbreaking too and-"

"What happened to your best friend, Obito?" the boy interrupted. "You kept telling stories about this person who you kept calling your best friend… but you haven't even said where he is now."

Obito was silent for a moment. Should he tell the boy that the person he adored greatly was now dead? "He's currently in a peaceful place, kid."

A ten year old Naruto didn't understand what Obito was hinting at but a fifteen year old Naruto would.

* * *

He was in a small dango shop, sitting on one of the few chairs the place owned, busy munching over a stick of dumplings.

"It's nice of you to visit us again. You're the only guy I know that could devour our dango supply in one sitting." The woman laughed. "My husband is always satisfied whenever you leave this place."

"You of all people know the Akatsuki serves the best dango, you devious woman. Of course I would take what I can get. Besides, I have competition. If I don't eat it all, Mistress Anko would!" Obito exclaimed.

"Heh, Mistress Anko only visits this place every Saturdays."

"And that's why I'm eating everything before that day comes."

A man with orange hair stepped out of the kitchen. "Konan, it's your turn to watch over the cookies."

The woman Obito was talking with earlier left and was replace by the orange headed male. "How's life?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual: Work at the flower shop in the morning with Mister Zetsu, tell stories that may or may not been true to Naruto in the afternoon and eat sweets at night." The raven shrugged. "It's a wonderful life. How 'bout you Yahiko? I heard somebody's expecting a bundle of joy."

The orange haired male now dubbed Yahiko shook his head. "You can never hide a secret here in Ame."

Obito snorted. "It's a small village, what do you expect?"

* * *

The little village of Ame was known to be the home of the people who wanted a new life. Most of the inhabitants who lived here are either escaping from someone, ex-criminals of a faraway kingdom or both.

Obito casually walked at the village's main road, greeting everybody he knew along the way.

He waved hello at the young couple, Deidara and Sasori, who met their love at this very village after experiencing the same faith as criminals. Those two were like night and day though and they would constantly fight. He said his greetings to Mister Kakuzu, the wealthiest man in Ame whose riches was rumored to be stolen from the small Kingdom of Taki. Lastly, he visited the place of the person that helped him in his dark times.

Obito knocked at the wooden door. A man who looks like a shark opened it. "Hello, Obito."

The visitor grinned widely. "Hello, Kisame. I've brought crab cakes."

Kisame mirrored Obito's broad smile. "Come in, come in."

* * *

"So what have you been up to, old pal?" The shark man cheerfully asked. He then frowned which was a tiny bit discerning with his sharp teeth. "I thought you've already forgotten me."

"None sense, you were the one who guided me when I was still new to this village. You would always have a special place in my heart."

"…You were with that blond kid, right?"

Obito's sweat dropped when he was easily read. "…yes."

"Tsk, tsk, how my heart breaks. I'm getting replaced!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that Konoha kid kept visiting you every week." Obito sniffed. "I'm the one who was replaced here, not you."

"But Itachi's an Uchiha just like you…"

The ex-King frowned. "You know I'm not exactly buddy-buddies with Konoha right now, Kisame. You're the only person who knew about that."

Kisame went silent as he was reminded of that young teenager who knocked at his door asking for food. He nursed the poor young man to health and was surprised to learn that the teen was the supposed dead ruler of Konoha.

"You've never told me what actually happened during that time." Kisame whispered. It was loud enough for his companion to hear. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you escape?"

The twenty-six years old suddenly looked tired as his eyes turned distant. "I guess it's time for you to know about that too."

* * *

_During the time the castle was being surrounded by both the Konoha and Kasshoku's people, Kakashi quickly went where Tobi was at – in his room. He barged in without knocking. There was no time for manners. "What's going on? Why aren't you escaping?" _

_Tobi shook his head sadly. "Can't you see? The servants already betrayed me and told the others my location. They are sure that I'm one of the few stuck in this place… and we are the only two people left Kakashi. Once I step out of this castle, I'm dead… You should escape now. Tell them the King is right over here. They should let you go."_

_Kakashi was outraged. "You can't honestly believe that I'll leave you alone, right!?"_

_"This is your chance of freedom, you should -"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_Tobi flinched. "Excuse me?"_

_"I said fuck you!" The silver haired man repeated. "I told you when we were young I'll protect you. I promised you that I'll never leave your side and then you expect me to just run away like a coward? I'm Kakashi from the Hatake Clan and I don't take my promises lightly! That's an insult if -"_

_Kakashi's speech was interrupted when Tobi's lips crashed into his. When they parted, Tobi's look was apologetic. "I'm sorry if that offended you and I'm sorry for kissing you but I just wanted to do a dying man's wish."_

_The silver haired young man hugged his companion for eleven years. They have battled with their demons side by side before. A petty little coup won't change that fact._

_He whispered on his master's ear. "You're not going to die."_

_"Stop denying Kakashi. The people down there thought otherwise."_

_Kakashi was stubborn. He shook his head. "I'm not called a genius for nothing. You're not going to die." He quickly went around the room, picking up things like an orange mask, a black cloak and some fancy-looking suit._

_"What are you planning?" Tobi asked while Kakashi wore everything he got. Once he was done, he turned to his lover and asked. "They don't know who you are, correct?"_

_"Correct but the servants said -"_

_"The servants does not know your hair color, correct?"_

_"Yes. What are you planning?"_

_Kakashi took Tobi's hands. He kissed it twice before putting the white flower he was keeping on his pocket. "I want you to run." Of course, Tobi protested. "I promised you I'll protect you. I promised _myself_ I'll protect you. This was my wish. Do not let it go to waste." _

_Tobi was crying at this point. "But -"_

_"Remember the message in the bottle? Remember what I wrote?" His lover nodded. "Good, because I hope you're not stupid enough to let that hint pass over your head."_

_"No I'm not going to leave you. I'm not!"_

_Kakashi kissed his partner for one last time then pushed him outside much to Tobi's outcry. "Before you go, you should know that I love you." He said quickly before he shut the door with a loud bang._

_The events happened so fast that his mind processed those words a little too late._

* * *

_Tobi successfully escaped the castle due to the townsmen getting distracted at the King's downfall, unaware that the real King was already running away towards the beach near Ame._

* * *

"And that was the whole story of King Tobi's downfall." Obito eye was filled with tears as he was hugged by his friend, Kisame.

"I'm sorry kid but look at the bright side. I bet Kakashi's in a better place."

* * *

Many years later on Obito's deathbed…

* * *

A white horse carrying a thirty year old blond man stopped at one of Ame's smaller houses. He entered without hesitation and quickly went into his old friend's room. "I saw the letter. Obito?"

There was a cough and weak call of Naruto's name. "Obito, I came as Mister Kisame's message arrived at the castle." He turned to the many people present at the room. "He's going to be okay, right?" Everybody was silent. "Deidara? Sasori?" The other blonde shook his head. "….right."

Another cough came from the person lying on the bed. "Naruto… may I have a word with you." Obito said. His voice was hoarse and dry.

Naruto hastily sat down beside the person who told him stories about a Tyrant King when he was young. Now, the blond boy was the current leader of the Kingdom of Konoha.

He listened intently to what the old man is going to say. He could not believe that one of the important people of his life was leaving him. "Let me get to the point already. Kid, I was surprised that you were the son of King Minato… but I was not surprised due to the fact that you were a king's son…. No, it was because of the fact that I was the past ruler, Tobi."

As expected, the crowd except Kisame gasped. "Remember the stories I told you? They were the truth, you could even ask the shark man over there to confirm it… but you should know that my love for you as a little brother did not change… In fact, you were the first person I thought when I made this." Obito's shivering hands held Naruto's and placed a bottle. Inside the bottle contains a piece of paper containing the last wish of Obito.

The dying man chuckled. "My last favor…" he gasped for air"…is to play Message in the Bottle with you…for the last time…"

Naruto wiped his face filled with tears and nodded weakly. A few minutes later, the man he once called brother stopped breathing.

* * *

Obito breathed a gulp of air and coughed when he heard a familiar voice. "He's waking up. Dad! He's waking up!"

He opened his eyes to see bright lights and white colored walls. "W-where am I?"

"Oh thank Kami you're awake. My dad and I thought you were dying over there. Your nose was bleeding and you fainted after that."

"I did?" Obito asked drowsily.

The silver haired boy who escorted him during his stay in the museum nodded. "Yeah. We quickly called an ambulance over and by the way, you were down for two days."

That definitely made the raven shot up from his bed. "I did!? Where were my friends at that time? Did they even visit? Did my family visit? Oh my Kami, they haven't forgotten about me, right? Oh gosh, knowing them, they did and I'm-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! To tell you all the answers, yes everybody visited and was worried about you. Sheesh, it's like you'll be abandoned by them or something."

Obito nervously laughed. He was actually forgotten by both his family and friends twenty seven times already in different kinds of places. One of those places was the museum.

"Oh… Before I forget, here." The other boy gave the Uchiha a bundle of violet chrysanthemums. "They mean a merry wish for wellness." The silver haired young man explained quickly.

The young Uchiha smiled. It was the first time someone gave him flowers. In truth he wished for it to be a certain brown haired girl but beggars can't be choosers. Plus, it was quite nice. "Thank you." He said and then he remembered an important detail he forgot while he was at the museum. "You know, I never really asked about your name."

The boy nodded. "My name is Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

Obito stared at Kakashi with wonder. "Kakashi… it literally means scarecrow right?"

The other boy nodded again. Obito gave him a huge smile and a hand to shake. "I like it!" The raven exclaimed and it was the truth. It was a cool name.

The young Uchiha really didn't know why, but he felt like there was an inside joke somewhere when he said "Nice to meet you again Kakashi!"

* * *

**Feel free to message me if you see any mistakes. Okay, Ciao!**


End file.
